digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
User Theories
Amy's Magical Theory My theory is that the Echoplane is an alternate universe/parallel universe where Echo is the god and Cassandra is a girl stuck there on her own who Sparks has a telepathic connection to and he wants to rescue her. But Cassandra has secrets which Sparks doesn't know about and so Cassandra doesn't want to go with him because he might find out about these 'secrets'. Charcharmunro- Random Things That Came To My Head, feel free to add notes and stuff to these to support and/or debunk stuff, just use parentheses. Cassandra is both an AI and real. Sparkles* is a cyborg, and his CPU is Cassandra. Cassandra's personality is an amalgamation of all pink-haired girls in anime, such as Lucy/Nyu and Euphemia. Sparkles* integrating Lucy into it inadvertently gave her omnicidal tendencies (omnivorous eyes?), causing all the destruction mentioned in Euphemia and forcing Sparkles* to make her into an enemy. Cassandra just existed as data, until System;Start. The last three tracks of ATLITS make references to the title of the album, and The Strays makes references to stars, which are the same thing. All four tracks come after Cassandra (pt II), so perhaps all four together mean something. Or not, perhaps they're simply meant to mean that they aren't relevant to Digital Haunt, and are simply about the music, hence the album. ATLITS is not in chronological order, Shi No Barado documents Cassandra's creation and her possibly falling in love with Sparkles*. Tokyo House Party is about the destruction mentioned in Euphemia, which comes next, then Cassandra (pt II), where Sparkles* wrestles with his feelings and morals, then Knightmare/Frame where the morals take higher precedence, then Vectors where he "kills" the initial Cassandra. System;Start then has her upgraded and made real. Cassandra isn't actually anything, Cassandra's just the auto-tune. (Joke-y theory.) Cassandra (pt II) is actually from more than one person's perspective. Perhaps different musical cues indicate who's talking when? Additionally, some lines have more than one meaning to them. Hence, "double life". The "Echoplane" is some sort of attempt to merge a digital area into the real world, along with Cassandra. The backgrounds in the ATLITS songs have some significance in the way they move or what they move towards. Maybe. Nog's Theory Cassandra's homeworld was destroyed, and she is now trapped in the Echoplane, forced to look up through a rift in the sky at her destroyers' homeworld (ATLITS Art) While there she plotted and schemed against them, and eventually she took her revenge on her destroyers - Us. Sparkles* is a Time Traveller who has come from the future to warn us of her, but cannot say too much or it will alter the timeline too drastically. Taka's totally not fan-fiction Theory There was a virtual planet called Echo where many artificial life-forms(AL) lived. They were created by humans - to look like humans - but to do everything so perfectly that they couldn't be human. Some were made for a sole task, while a few experimental AL were given a "Consciousness" which was a program that would question the actions of the AL through thoughts as if it were a separate mind. One of these experimental AL was named Cassandra, and had one day been secretly programmed to gain a second consciousness (Or a third mind) which would take her on secret missions as if she had some form of double life. One of these missions proved too much for Cassandra as she lost control - she was only able to watch the two Conscience programs fight over what they should do. Eventually she could do nothing but scream... and when she expressed a short glimmer of emotion through that scream her programmed consciousnesses weakened. This was when everything changed... With her vision of right and wrong blurred, she fell into a confused pit of anger; destroying everything until she could find her dream of removing the two programmed consciousnesses that plagued her - She wanted to find a path to the humans. Realizing what had happened, the Humans decided to take the safest measure to remove the cause of destruction, by shutting down all AL. Upon shutdown the AL were sent to a virtual realm within a cloud storage. One was known as Echolight, the other known as Echodeath. Cassandra glimpsed at both of these places, before settling in the realm between: The Echoplane. She was essentially shut down and plugged into a computer, in an attempt to keep her asleep. Her data was encrypted and she was trapped in a paralyzed state for many years... Eventually she was found... and a restoration project was begun. Whether the restorer knew of Cassandra's mindset or not remains a mystery... Eknight's Theory Cassandra (possibly created by Sparkles*) and Sparkles* fall in love. However, soon things turn sour and they become bitter emneies embroiled in war. During the war Sparkles* destroys Cassandra’s home planet and she is forced to go to the Echoplane. Abi's Theory Its a brilliant song with to many clues to find :P Echodeath is about the death of the Echoplane. Cassandra's homeworld was the Echoplane which has been destoryed - explained in Echodeath. So now her location is Japan on her twitter.At the end of Echodeath the god Echo cried as the sun set over the echoplane for the last time. Callum's Code Lyoko Theory The Echochamber acts as a bridge between our real world, and Cassandra's world, the Echoplane. It acts sort of like a server, hosting Cassandra's world from within our own. Whilst Sparkles* was upgrading it, the Echoplane was corrupted (Echodeath), effectively destroying Cassandra's world. Now, from within the Echoplane, Cassandra tries to destory the real world as revenge against Sparkles*. Patrick's modified Code Lyoko Theory As they bring Cassandra out of the "Echoplain", or "Lyoko", she faces cancer, as to refernce Ghost Cassette's "Fear of Cancer". She has the choice to be put back into the "Echoplain", or "Lyoko", and live forever, and thus "Do you, do you want to live inside the hiveLyokoEchoplain," and "Or do you, do you want to die on the outsidereal world." of Prolouge III (Echodeath). It is also note worthy that she may choose to stay on the outside, and Sparkles* and whoever else is working with him, must destroy the "Echoplain" or "Lyoko" to kill "Echo" or "Xana", for some provoked reason. Now, in Prolouge III, the re-reversed lyrics say stuff about a "She" sceeming. Is it possible that this "Echo" is a girl, and sceems to take over the world, as Xana does? This could still be Cassandra sceeming; an effect of her cancer; going insane. Givin the Code Lyoko story ran into problems with Alita being tied to Lyoko, and not being able to shut off Lyoko, without killing her, or at least mortalizing her. This might be another problem, as they may need to kill Echo, while saving Cassandra. Thus, giving her the choice to be doomed to a mortal life, but be rid of Echo, or continue to fight Echo, but be immortal, as possibly the story of Prolouge III (Echodeath). Also givin the suspected artist name "Echodeath" we can assume Cassandra chose to kill Echo, and shut off the Echoplane. Tom's Theory Cassandra was trapped in the Echoplane, but released in System;Start, after which she moved to Japan. Echo, the god of the Echoplane, remained there, repeating her misery forever, as shown in Echodeath. Connor's Theory Prologue III does not in fact relate directly to Cassandra whatsoever, and is written purely about 'Echo', the god. There is a possibilty that Cassandra is Echo, however this is not confirmed or denied anywhere. Prologue III is set as a sequel to Cassandra, Pt. II, which in turn is a sequel to System;Start. The humans mentioned in P3 planned to destroy the Echoplane; they are called a 'team' and are heard in S;S waking up Cassandra. The team captured a native of the Echoplane and implanted her with technology to wrestle her under their control, her being a dangerous creature ('Omniverous eyes'). Alternatively, Cassandra is simply a machine frame who was implanted with human characteristics and organs (See Aboulia lyrics) who was used to the same end. The album art for P3 shows the superposition of two sound waves, characteristic of an 'echo'. The humans believed the way to destroy the Echoplane was to superpose an inverted waveform of the Echoplane onto the world, essentially the opposite of the Echoplane, which would cancel out everything in the Echoplane. This physical process is actually referred to in the lyrics. The lyric regarding spinning of samples could refer to the inversion of a sample of the Echoplane extracted from Cassandra and also a metaphor for a vinyl track spinning on a turntable. Alternatively the sample may have other sources. The experiment was a success, the Echoplane was destroyed and all of Echo's work was cancelled out by the inverted waveform. The death of the Echoplane killed the team destroying it. Sparkles*'s concept album will be under the artist name Echodeath and will revolve around the eventual destruction of the plane. Also, HL3 confirmed. Category:General Category:Theory Category:Key themes